


God of Spring

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Series: Newsies Lore Olympus AU [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Nervousness, Older Les Jacobs, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Love, Swearing, Talking, Unhealthy Relationships, well unless you've read LO if thats the case you know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Davey was used to being alone. It had felt that way for as long as he can remember. The only thing that made tonight different was now everyone would be able to see it. That is... until he meets someone he's never seen before.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Les Jacobs, David Jacobs & Sarah Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Les Jacobs & Sarah Jacobs, Les Jacobs/Original Female Character, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morris Delancey/David Jacobs, Sarah Jacobs/Swifty (Newsies)
Series: Newsies Lore Olympus AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	God of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> The Lore Olympus AU no one asked for :D  
> It's the first few chapters all rolled into one lil one-shot! Just a few quick notes before y'all read: 1) Everyone is a full grown adult 2) Les's wife is based on a character briefly mentioned, but since she doesn't appear, I made up her personality and 3) I made it where their names are still their names, but the mortals are the ones that gave them the titles (like Hades, Persephone, Zeus, etc.).
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

David checked his phone. 

Still no response. And he had sent that text ages ago. How long did it take for a guy to answer his phone? 

He looked up and noticed the apartment buildings. He pulled his car over and parked. He tapped the steering wheel impatiently as he awaited his date. He didn’t see anyone though. The streets were empty. It was a complete ghost town, which was ironic since this was the Underworld. 

He sighed and picked up his phone to text again. 

_Where are you?_

He hit send and waited for a response. 

Minutes passed and still nothing. David finally got tired of waiting and picked up his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until his finger hovered over the name he was trying to contact. He hesitated but ultimately pressed it. 

He held the phone up to his ear. After a few rings, his boyfriend’s voice was on the other line. 

“Heya, Davey,” his voice said. David could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Don’t ‘Davey’ me. Where are you?”

There were a few muffled sounds on the other’s line. After seconds of silence, he got a response. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

David grunted in frustration. He kept his cool though. “You’re late. You said you’d accompany me to my brother’s party tonight.”

There was a pause. “Naaah.”

David let out a puff of air. “Nah? Morris, you said you’d go! You’ve known for weeks! This is a big deal, and I don’t want to be the only one to go alone!”

There was a chuckle. “I mean, I would… but your siblings hate me, and I don’t really feel like being seen with you in public today.” 

David felt his hand shake. “Stop screwing around, Morris!” He snapped. “Get your ass out here right now!”

There was silence. Then, he hummed. “I don’t think I will, Davey… Actually, I think what I said was a general thing. I don’t like being seen with you, period. Who would want to be seen with the king of the underworld?” Morris laughed. 

“Morris-”

He hung up. 

David felt his hands shake. He shoved his phone in his pocket and hit his head against the steering wheel. 

_Calm down. Calm down…_

He should’ve seen this coming. Morris always pulled shit like this. At this point David was used to it, but it still stung. Every time. 

David took in a deep breath and gripped the wheel. 

Well, looks like he was on his own again. He didn’t have much of a choice, so he just had to suck it up and head off to Olympus by himself. 

He parked right outside the building but didn’t get out of his car. He sat there for a while, his hands still shaking. He reached for the glovebox and pulled out a small piece of cloth. 

He began twisting and pulling it to help lower his stress. He wanted to scream. He wanted to turn right back around and lay in bed until he had to work again. 

Maybe he could make a run for it if he-

 _No._ He told himself. _No! No! It’s just a party. Just a quick hello, then get the hell out of there. You’re the god of the underworld for goodness sake! What is there to be afraid of?_

He twisted the cloth around his fingers and sighed. 

Just in and out. 

He got out of his car and adjusted his suit. When he got inside, the party already seemed to be in full-swing. Everyone was drinking and having a good time, paying no mind to him. 

So, why did it feel like the whole room was staring at him?

He shook his head and climbed the stairs to see if he could find his brother and sister.

He was greeted by a familiar face. “Hey, hey! Where’s your date tall, dark, and brooding?” The tall, fair skinned goddess with a golden aura approached him with a playful smile. 

David didn’t return the smile. “Couldn’t make it,” he said simply. It was the best excuse he could come up with. 

The goddess put her hands on her hips. “Whew! Thank the gods! I can’t stand that nymph trash!”

David grunted. “He’s not that bad once you get to know him…”

“He really is,” his sister-in-law replied. “Besides, it’s fine! It’s not like we’ll miss him. No one will even notice you came alone.”

David looked down. He took the cloth from his pocket and twisted it. “Did… did Sarah bring her husband?”

The goddess shifted her weight, her long blue dress shifting with her. She looked from the cloth to David’s eyes. She sighed. “She did. But like I said, no one will even notice that nymph is missing.”

David opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. 

“Sally!”

A tall god with long curly hair and a white suit came up behind the goddess. He hugged her from behind and picked her up. “Sally, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Les, please,” she laughed. 

He set her down, and she turned to face him. She put her arms around him and kissed him. 

The third watched from afar as the two kissed, giggled, and whispered to each other as if they were the perfect couple. It made David almost sick. How the heck did his younger brother manage to get hitched before him? He may never know, but it probably had something to do with him being the king of the gods. That must’ve had something to do with it.

David cleared his throat. 

Les looked up. He beamed. “Dave!” He set his wife down and put an arm around her. “You made it!” He looked around. “Where’s your date?”

David let a puff of air from his nose. “Fuck it. I’m leaving.”

Les ran over to him. “You can’t leave, tall guy. You literally just got here!”

“I mean, the doors just right there, so…”

Before David even turned to the door, his brother put his arm around him. “No please! It won’t be as fun without you! Just stay for a little while! Please!” He gave him puppy dog eyes and extended the “e”s in his please. 

David scoffed. “Fine! Only for a little while though! Okay?”

“Okay! Come on, Sarah and I are upstairs!” Les grabbed his hand and lead him past Sally up a few more flights of stairs. When they got there, Sarah was there in her usual fancy light green dress sitting next to her spouse, Swifty. They were laughing about something. 

This just made Davey feel even worse. It was like the universe was trying to remind him that he was stood up.

“Sarah! Look who actually showed up!” Les interrupted and let go of him. 

Sarah smiled. She stood up. “David!” She hugged him. “Finally decided to get out of the underworld, I see. Hey, where’s your date?”

David looked down. He’s twisted the cloth in his hands. “He couldn’t make it.”

“Is that the excuse you’re going with this time?”

David tensed up. He hated when Sarah could see through him like that. There was a tense silence. 

Les grabbed Sarah’s husband by the arm. Might wanna get out of here, Swift. Shit’s getting real.”

The other nodded. He let Les take him out of the room. 

David bit his bottom lip and looked at Sarah. He sighed. “Yeah… he stood me up… again.” Davey murmured that last part. 

Les closed the door behind him and joined them. “Bro, you can’t keep letting him do that to you. He’s a nymph. You’re a god. You can’t let him walk all over you like that!”

“I know. I know,” David said. “But, he’s not all bad. He’s just… misunderstood?”

Sarah raised an eyebrow. “Did you just say that like it was a question?”

David groaned. “I don’t know at this point! He’s giving me mixed signals.” He walked over to a window and looked down on everyone who was having a good time. “But I’m sure one of these days he’ll come around.”

“Or maybe he won’t,” Les said, more serious than before. “He’s a piece of shit, Dave.”

The god of the dead shrugged. He remained silent. 

Les stared at him for a moment. “Hey, this is a party. Let’s not get too serious here,” Les said, trying to lighten the mood. “I’ll get you a drink. M’kay?”

-

“Nah, I really don’t feel like goin’.”

Katherine sighed as she sat on his bed. “Come on. It’s the biggest party of the year.”

The young god shrugged. “Ma, really wouldn’t want me to go. Especially if the big three are gonna be there. She don’t like them.”

The goddess of hunting put her heels on. “You’re my friend though. I can’t just leave you here. I promised Medda I’d take care of you.”

The god groaned. “I don’t need no one takin’ care of me! Besides, I got a few paintings I wanna finish before I start school and got no free time.”

Katherine stood up and walked over to the boy. The creases of her purple dress shifted as she put her weight on one leg. “You can do it tomorrow. I promise we’ll be back early. I just don’t want to go alone. Please!” She gave him her puppy dog eyes. 

He groaned. “Alright, but I don’t really got the right clothes to wear to a party.”

Katherine thought for a moment. “I actually might have something that’ll fit you! Hang on!” She walked out of the room, stumbling on her heels. “Stupid high heels,” she muttered. 

“You got better coordination with a bow and arrow than those heels,” the boy called jokingly. He laughed. He ducked to avoid her throwing her shoes at him, which only made him laugh more. 

She returned with a white button up and black pants. She dumped them in his lap. “Just try these on, flower boy.” Despite herself, she was smiling.

“Fine. Fine,” the god smiled. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. It didn’t take that long to change out of his baggy t-shirt and shorts and into the fancier looking clothes. They fit a bit tighter than expected, but they fit fine. He walked out of the restroom. “What do you think, Kathy?”

Katherine gave him a thumbs up. “Aw, see! Looks good! Now, come on, Jack! Let’s get going!”

“Alright. I’m going.” He crossed his arms with a smile. “Just one drink, then we can go, right?”

“Promise.”

Jack held out his elbow. “Then, come on. Let’s go, Kath.”

Katherine locked arms with him, and they headed out.

-

“Just one drink, then I can go, right?”

“What?” Les said. “No, no, no, big brother. The party is just getting started!” He took a sip of his own drink. “Just try to let loose a bit! You’re no fun when you’re down in the dumps.”

David grumbled something under his breath. “Am not.” He picked up a glass from the table and walked over to where Sarah was. “And what are you doing?”

Sarah stared down at the party goers. She had a hand on her hip as she stared. She glanced at Davey. “Just observing. You think you’re the only one stuck in another kingdom? I don’t get to come here much, so I like being able to see all these old-” She abruptly paused. “-and new faces.”

Les joined them. 

“Hey, Les,” Sarah said, “you know that new kid?”

Les followed Sarah’s gaze. “Oh, yeah. I’ve seen him around. New god.”

David snorted. “New god?”

“Mhm,” Les hummed. “He’s mostly new, I think. I’ve heard stories at the most. Never talked to him.” Les pointed in a vague direction. “That one. Pinky.”

David rolled his eyes and looked out to where Les was pointing.

Everything went still.

David was sure his heart would burst from his chest at any given moment. He could feel it pounding against his rib cage. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth went dry and all his words got caught in his throat. 

Everything else faded as his eyes were drawn to the pink aura surrounding the most magnificent creature he’d ever seen. 

From his messy raven hair to his warm beige skin to his comforting hazel eyes… he was stunning. He had a figure that was quite a contrast to David’s own. The young god was shorter than most others. He had a sort of stocky build. He was... Well, to put it lightly, David didn’t think perfection was possible, but here he was… proven wrong.

He swallowed and leaned closer to the glass. His voice finally returned, but he could only get three words out.

_“Who is he?”_

Les shrugged. “Like I said, I’ve never talked to him.”

“Names, Les! Names! What are his names?” David asked almost frantically.

Les exchanged a look with Sarah. They smirked. Les cleared his throat. “That’s Jack. The mortals proclaimed him Persephone. He’s Medda’s boy. The god of spring.”

The god of death leaned forward. “Medda’s boy, you say?” He tilted his head. “I didn’t know Medda had a son.”

“Me neither,” Sarah said. “How come we’ve never seen him?”

Les leaned against the window. “Medda raised him in the mortal realm,” he sighed. “Said she didn’t like the way I ran things around here.” He took a sip from his glass and rolled his eyes. “The woman says I’m ‘morally gray’-” He made air quotes. “-whatever the hell that means.”

Sarah ignored her other brother and gave David a knowing look. “Why the sudden interest, Dave? You never get that excited when you’re around new people.”

David hesitated for a moment. “Well… you were the one to bring it up.”

Sarah chuckled. “You’re the one that got all riled up.” She crossed her arms. “I say you should go for it. Forget the nymph. You should totally go for him.”

“Or at the very least talk to him,” Les chimed in. Les leaned close to his brother. “Come on, admit it. You think he’s at least cute, right?”

David hesitated again. He looked from Sarah to Les, then back at Jack. He finally took a sip of his drink. “That’s putting it lightly. I’d say he puts Aphrodite to shame.” He smiled.

Him and his siblings laughed. 

David straightened his tie. He cleared his throat. “So, should I go talk to him, or-”

“Yes!” His brother and sister exclaimed in unison. 

“That’s what we’re saying, Dave,” Les exclaimed.

David looked back at the god of spring. He sighed when he saw who the young god was talking to. “Oh great… he’s with Katherine.”

“Who hates you with a passion,” Sarah said monotonously. 

“Yes! I’m aware! Thank you Sarah!” David snapped.

Les thought for a moment. “Don’t worry, I got you bro. Here’s the plan: I’ll go distract little Kathy while you go talk to your flower boy.” He turned to Sarah. “You want in?”

Sarah shook her head. “I’ll just sit and watch the chaos ensue. Call if you need anything.”

Les left the room first. David watched as he descended the stairs. He tapped Katherine on the shoulder and was met with a smile. 

They had a small exchange before Les looked up and him and nodded his head.

“That’s your cue,” Sarah said. “Go get him.”

David adjusted himself. “Does my hair look fine?”

Sarah moved a strand behind his ear before giving a thumbs up. David rolled his shoulders back and exited the room. He walked down the stairs to the main floor where everyone was.

He tried to maneuver himself through the crowd at a point where the hunting goddess couldn’t see him, which wasn’t that easy considering how tall he was. He noticed Jack wasn’t where he was standing previously. 

He looked everywhere, but no Jack…

For a split second, he thought he imagined the pink god. Maybe his brain came up with that being just to help him feel better about being alone tonight. But there were two reasons that couldn’t be true. 1) His mind wasn’t creative enough to come up with someone like that and 2) Sarah and Les had seen him too. Hell, Les _explained_ who he was.

So… where was he?

David checked around one more time until he gave up and went back upstairs. 

Sarah gave him a look. “What’s the matter, Hades? Did you strike out already?”

“I couldn’t find him,” David responded.

“How so? He was literally the first thing on your radar.”

“It’s almost like he vanished into thin air…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that because I'm gonna make this a little series! On the side of my other fics, I'm going to write little scenes from LO (change them around a bit to fit the characters and add a few extra scenes maybe) with Newsies! This is the first of the series!
> 
> Anyway, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! See you next time!


End file.
